Siempre te recordare
by Kanon umino
Summary: Bill observo su vientre y en el encontro el amor hecho carne  y tambien encontro la decisión mas difícil de toda su vida  TH/slash


Aqui una de mis creaciones de las mas cortas

Titulo: Siempre te recordare…

Autor: Kanon Umino

Advertencias: slash, leve Twc y una situacion de la vida real

Safecreative 1005056200311

Notas: no quiero causar conflictos ni nada de eso fue algo que me salio en un momento de inspiracion, queria publicar y espero les guste ahi va

Letras en cursiva parte de una cancion, no gano dinero con esto

**Siempre te recordare…**

_Es pronto para comprender…_

_Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez…_

Bill miro a su bebe

Frente al espejo con el torso desnudo, ahí estaba dentro de su vientre aun plano, diminuto aun mas que una semilla o un pequeño botón estaba el fruto de su amor, de un mal amor

Dirigió su mano a la zona del vientre y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando rozo con sus dedos la piel, contrastaban completamente, su abdomen, tibio y suave; su mano… fría y dura. Se pregunto si era por que ahora había algo nuevo en él, o si solo era por la fricción de las ropas; quería apostar por la primera opción, se oía mas romántico

Tal vez ese fue su error, ser un romántico sin causa, escuchar palabras de amor vacías y lo peor, creérselas, pensar que todo seria felicidad

Pensó en que sería presumirlo a los amigos y que todos dijeran "pero que bonito es" por que así seria, el bebe mas hermoso del mundo pero… simplemente no era el momento

Que era muy joven, que su carrera artística, que no estaba preparado, que mil y un cosas que sonaban tan sonaban tan vacías si se veían desde el otro lado y eran tan poderosas que justificaban la decisión tomada

Y el mundo parecía con derecho a juzgarlo por ello, como si no fuera suficiente pesada la carga que tenía

- ¿qué quieres que te diga?- aun recordaba la dura mirada que le dirigió Georg- La cagaste Bill Kaulitz ¡bravo! Denle un premio al niño por idiota!- por un momento pensó en mandar a su amigo al infierno por que lo ultimo que necesitaba eran reproches, que tal vez se los mereciera, pero no los necesitaba, que a su forma Georg lo apoyo, consiguió información, le cuido y le hizo ver la realidad

-no es el hecho de haber cometido un error Bill- termino ese día la platica- es el hecho que sabes que pudiste evitarlo y no lo hiciste.

Ahora frente al espejo no le daba importancia a todos los sermones morales que cantaban por ahí acerca de lo que es "correcto" por que para el carecían de valor por que ellos no sabían lo que era estar ahí parado, que había tomado el camino fácil le decían, y él sabia que no era así.

Quería tener a su bebe y cantarle nanas, quería abrazarlo y consolarle cuando empezara a llorar, verlo crecer e intentar no llorar cuando se fuera a la universidad, pero sabia que no pasaría, por que interrumpía todo lo que había planeado, por que había demasiada gente que confiaba en él para dejarlo atrás todo por un… error, que tal vez si peleaba un poco, podía contra todo eso, pero no podía y muy en el fondo sabía que tampoco quería, al final se consolaba pensando que no era su momento, tal vez después, si, tal vez.

Se cubrió con blusas y suéteres adecuados al frío invernal que ahora reinaba sobre Alemania, tomo su bolso que contenía las cosas adecuadas para una ida y vuelta al hospital, como le habían dicho, después de toso 5 semanas de gestación era nada a nivel medico y con las condiciones adecuadas

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, levantando la mirada descubrió a su hermano en el marco de la puerta, le miraba expectante, ni con enojo ni felicidad, solo esperando y aceptando que la vida sigue su curso. Pensó que tal vez de haber sido de su hermano el bebe, las nanas compuestas seguro sonarían, pero su hermano nunca tuvo este tipo de problemas, por que su hermano no era un necio, por que su hermano hubiera escuchado los consejos ajenos cuando decían "déjalo ya", por que su hermano no era tan arrogante para pensar que podría cambiar a una persona para que lo quisiera, por que su hermano no afectaba a terceros.

Al final del "problema" era de los últimos valientes guerreros de armadura moderna que seguía a su lado acompañando y lo ayudaba a salir adelante, si se podía decir de alguna forma, pues ni quien de verdad tenia que estar ahí, al menos por responsabilidad había dado la cara, el único que se colaba entre sus sabanas en la noche solo para consolarlo sin pedir nada a cambio esperando solo una sonrisa de que todo estará bien, si es que podía, era el.

- Todo ya esta preparado- la voz lo saco de sus pensamientos- hoy tenemos una comida en un restaurante marroquí donde algo te caerá mal después tendrás dos días de descanso… mas si lo necesitas volveremos en unas cuantas horas

No quería regresar a esa habitación, por que sabia que cuando la volviera a ver no seria la misma, seguro seria algo enorme, demasiado grande, que se tiraría a la cama y lloraría en silencio, por que por muy pequeñas que sean las cosas el perderlas siempre causaba tristeza; pero solo seria un momento, tal vez las hormonas lo alargarían un poco mas, después… después se levantaría y seguiría adelante por que para eso había tomado la decisión, para seguir con su vida, la vida de siempre destinada para él, una de grandeza y felicidad sin preocupaciones… una donde no había cabida para un bebe

Un bebe que el ya amaba y no conocería, por que después de todo, todos los problemas tienen una solución y la suya venia al final de un proceso sencillo como le había dicho el doctor, así que acomodándose el bolso se encamino a la puerta para seguir con su decisión, pero antes de salir sintió la mano del mayor en su muñeca y al voltear a sus ojos encontró suplica en ellos

-Se que no te gusta y tal vez lo haga mas difícil, pero … me dejarías… solo… por favor – sin palabras el vocalista lo entendió, asintió con la cabeza, quedaron de frente, Tom espero un momento para después hincarse, otro escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del menor cuando las manos callosas levantaron un poco la blusa, ahí justo debajo de su ombligo recargo su frente el mayor

-Adiós bebe, aunque no lo creas te queremos- hubo un momento de silencio demasiado largo para el menor que callo cuando una melodía salio con voz grave_- A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nenita ea… ruiseñor que en la selva cantando lloras… calla mientras la cuna se balancea… a la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea _- al terminar de cantar esa nana de su infancia deposito un beso en el vientre, se levanto de un rápido movimiento sin mirara los ojos a Bill se levanto para después salir corriendo con la excusa de ir encendiendo el carro, el menor espero un momento volteo a su vientre

-No te conozco pero jamás te olvidare… te lo prometo- y su mirada se volvió triste, beso dos de sus dedos, los llevo a su vientre y ahí deposito el último beso para su bebe, su adiós

_Si sufres te hablare_

_Si mueres moriré también_

**FIN**

Notas finales:

Este es el fic, asi me salio en su momento espero que de alguna manera les haya agradado y si es asi ojala me dejarsen un comentario, si no les gusto y les gustaria comentar haganlo con toda la confianza de mi parte, si no quieres comentar de todos modos muchas gracias por leer

Tambien si las hice llorar o algo asi, perdonen no era mi intencion T^T y de hecho este fanfic lo hice hace meses pero no lo subia por que despues de la chilladera de Jueves (incluida yop) pues se me hacia muy triste asi que para compensar escribi este otro VOLUMEN

Todo humor y lemonoso XXX xD

aqui las dos canciones del fic

La del fic Palabras para paula - LOVG

La nana de Tom Cancion de cuna

bueno eso seria todo de nuevo y muchas gracias por leer, bye!


End file.
